The Rose Among the Thorns
by Mathayus Collins
Summary: I am not good at summaries, Riana Levesque, The Younger Sister of a wrestler named Triple H is making her way to WWE to Paul's dismay
1. Chapter 1

**The Rose among the Thorns **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing WWE Belongs to Mr. Vince McMahon**

**A/N: This is my First Fanfic, Requested by a WWE Friend of Mine, I apologize in advance if my story is lame or anything…(She nearly broke my Ankle from an Ankle Lock…and it hurts too.), Pardon for the OC.**

**Warning: This story is Gender Bend Story…I'm So Sorry… Please don't Maim me as well.**

**NOTE: This is an Alternate Universe so forgive me and Thank you to Fallen Number 01 for allowing me to use some of her **

**Requestor: Fallen Dragon Emperor**

**Summary:** Riana Levesque, The Younger Sister of a wrestler named Triple H is making her way to WWE to Paul's dismay, much more to his Dismay his Baby Sister is Cross-dressing as a guy on the Script that Vince had given, what else could go wrong?

**Pairs:**

**Mark Callaway – Michelle McCool**

**Glenn Jacobs – Lillian Garcia**

**Matt Hardy – Candice**

**Jeff Hardy – Maria**

**Rey Mysterio – Riana 'Venus'/Rihan 'Poseidon' Levesque**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~WWE ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**CHAPTER 1: **

"It's true we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained.**"**

-McMahon Mansion-

Paul was not happy…not one bit…Why?

"Have you gone insane, Venus? You could be hurt!" A very upset Paul Levesque was stomping in the living room back and forth as lecturing the Youngest of his Family.

"You trained me anyways and you know how I like my Game rough." The said girl huffed with a lilt of French accent in her tone.

"Riana 'Venus' Levesque!" Paul warned.

"I'm no 5 years old to be still dependent big brother I'm already 30 years old I can decide for myself!" Riana huffed.

"You're decision is quite rash and that's what I'm afraid of!" Paul sighed.

Stephanie listened to the two siblings as they bicker, Shane had brought her husband's little sister to their home on Paul's request, and she wants to be a wrestler and to add she had a taste for wrestling against men…to what she had heard she was training in Cameron North Carolina by Dory Funk Jr., then to Greenwich Connecticut by Killer Kowalski, the question is…Why would she like to wrestle with men than women?

Shane stood behind his sister as he listen to his Brother-in-Law give his Baby Sister a lecture.

"Of all Genders to wrestle with why did you choose men?" Paul asked.

"No offenses to your Beautiful Wife Big Brother, but Girls were too slow and more on bitch slap and hair pulling than wrestle." Venus shot back.

"You just insulted your own Gender!" Paul groaned.

"So? At least I kick Balls than slapping a cheek and pulling hairs…" Venus grinned she knew she was winning.

Back at the Hall Linda watched her two children listen.

"Are Paul and his sister having an argument again?" She asked.

"You bet mom, and Paul is losing." Shane grinned.

Back at the room, Paul rubbed his forehead.

"Venus please, think it over and reconsider…" He sighed.

Riana crossed her arms on her chest and looks away at her Big Brother.

"No Big Brother I won't change my mind…I'm doing it." She huffed.

Paul raised his hands in defeat and frustrations in the air and shook his head.

"Alright fine, but you will be responsible for your action, not me…You want to Play rough with men, then go! You'll learn your lesson sooner or later." He said and walked off the room.

Riana grinned victoriously…Later on Vince was having a conversation with his Son-in-Law's rebellious sister.

"Are you sure about your decision…you'll might get seriously hurt, aren't you going to reconsider on the women's division?" Vince asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, Vince. I've dealt men on my training and on the streets you know." Riana answered.

"Wrestling is not a street brawl, Venus. Everyone in the brands is professionals and they are stronger than you thought." Vince said.

"You think I'm not, Vince? I may look weak but this brain got more tricks." Riana asked.

"Venus." Vince sighed he knew he was at the end of his ropes, he didn't expect his Son-in-Law's Baby Sister is this stubborn.

"Besides Vince, you don't like Mysteries and a little suspense and Drama on your entertainment? Besides people likes something new you know." Riana grinned.

Vince couldn't say a thing, maybe something new won't hurt, but Riana…his Son-in-Law's Baby Sister could get hurt seriously, but this girl had been a little Hellcat and would like to wrestle with men. Paul was unsuccessful on convincing his Baby Sister on changing her mind and now it's his turn.

"If anything happens, Vince, I'm responsible of my action and not anybody." Riana said as she took a sip on the wine.

If he couldn't convince Riana on changing her mind, maybe even Linda couldn't convince her on changing her mind. So he gave in.

"Fine, you're on the Job…but please…for god's sake, don't provoke them no matter what especially the big guys." Vince sighed in defeat.

"Understood~!" Riana chimed.

"And what are you going to do to hide those?" Vince asked pointing Riana's chest.

Riana smirked and answered.

"I got few tricks on that."

By the Next Day Riana marched her ass on the dining room with her Chest as flat as it can be and her new haircut and hair color, her hair was now cut up to mid-back and was tied in a low ponytail and colored blue, Linda could only watch on the reactions, Shane's jaw slacked dropping the toast that he was nibbling, Stephanie was shock beyond belief and Paul looks he was about to faint at the sight, Vince choked on his drink.

"Well? How do I look?" Riana asked in her male voice.

Shane was the first to recover.

"I don't know how you did it man, but you look dashing." He grinned.

"Surely they would have a shock of a lifetime that the person they were wrestling with is a girl." Riana grinned.

"You are the Rose among the Thorns Honey." Stephanie chuckled.

"And this Rose can be Bloody as it can be…" Riana snickered as she saw her Big Brother Pales.

Soon the doorbell rang…

"That must be Mark." Paul said as he stood up.

He answered the door and indeed there stood the Deadman in his Black clad suit.

"So where is this little tiger you are talking to me about, Hunter?" He asked as he enters the house in courtesy of Paul.

Paul leads the big man to the living room and there Mark gave Paul a look.

"So we got a second Jeff Hardy-like eh?" He said bluntly.

"To be the truth to you man, Riana here is somewhat Jeff Hardy's Female version although opposite of attitude." Paul sighed exasperatedly.

"Riana? Odd name for a brother don't you think…wait…did you just call the little bit there a Female Version of Jeff Hardy?" Mark asked in surprise, he was caught off guard.

"Yes I did." Paul said as he continued giving his sister a look.

"So this little cross-dresser here is actually a girl, am I correct?" Mark asked as he glanced down at Paul.

"That's why I called you here, man…" Paul sighed desperately.

"And the reason why?" Mark asked.

"You're one of the guys that I could trust something like this." Paul answered as he rubs his face.

"I'm no Babysitter you know that Hunter and besides your kick-ass Baby Sister could kick some of the Bad Boys' ass in the locker room." Mark argued.

"That's what I'm afraid off, Venus could take on a guy but I don't know how long and how many...Please man, you gotta help me on this, Venus here would appear in both SmackDown and RAW." Paul pleaded.

"Why? Don't like the little one here to get a boyfriend or something?" Mark Joked.

"This isn't funny man!" Paul groaned.

"Alright, alright! I'll see what I can do don't let your panties go on a twist." Mark sighed.

"I wear briefs and boxers not panties man." Paul deadpanned.

"Yeah, yeah so are we leaving or what?" Mark said as he looks at Riana who was in her baggy outfit.

Riana shrugged her shoulders and slung her duffel bag and luggage then followed the dark looking man.

"I'll inform Kane on this he'll might be of help." Mark said as he led his charge to his truck.

Riana put all her things on the back of the truck and sat in the passenger seat.

"Fasten your seat belt, we're goin' to SmackDown!" Mark said and drove off.

It was a silent drive all the way to SmackDown Arena as the Deadman kept on looking at his charge whenever it make a move and would chuckle silently whenever the young one was muttering something on his sleep.

"_I said I could handle myself Paul, I can already kick some ass..." _ Riana or should Mark says Rihan as Paul would call him mumbles.

Mark chuckled on that, this one would be a feisty little wrestler in WWE.

"_This Rose has thorns and I can kick your ass Big Bro... or either way your balls." _ Rihan continued to mumble.

Mark cringed on that.

"Yep…definitely a feisty one on that…" He mumbled he would enjoy watching how this little feisty one fight its way on the ring kicking some ass or balls of the unfortunates and would intervene if everything goes awry.

Riana 'Venus'/Rihan 'Poseidon' Levesque will make his (Her) Debut in SmackDown First before RAW safely…he don't want an angry Cerebral Assassin chasing his ass.

_To Be Contiued_

_Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Rose among the Thorns **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing WWE Belongs to Mr. Vince McMahon**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~WWE ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**CHAPTER 2: SmackDown!**

SMACKDOWN PARKING LOT

Mark pulled the brakes to stop the truck and woke the sleeping wrestler beside him.

"Oy, Wake up we're here." He called out as he flick's Rihan's forehead.

It was an immediate effect, as Mark flicked Rihan's forehead, the young wrestler jumped awake.

"OW! That hurts you meanie!" Rihan grumbled.

"Whatever, get out of the truck and take few of your things and follow me." Mark huffed as he steps out of the truck.

Rihan pouted and took his duffel bag where his wrestling gears could be and followed the Deadman inside the arena. Once inside Rihan was looking around while following the Deadman to wherever he will take him (her) around the arena. He saw few wrestlers passed by and gave him and the Undertaker an odd look, he choose to ignore the stares and followed his babysitter who happen to be one of the feared wrestler in the ring.

"We're here." Mark called out and opened the locker door.

There were few guys, Edge, Rey, Sin Cara, Randy, Matt, Batista, Jeff and Christian they were all in their gears.

"Hey Man! Who's the New Guy?" Batista asked.

Mark looked at them for a second then down to his charge and back to the group.

"I'm Rihan 'Poseidon' Levesque Nice to meet you!" He perked happily.

Mark could only shake his head.

"Can you guys watch over him while I talk to Booker and Kane?" He asked.

Jeff perked.

"No Problem man, we'll take good care of him." He chirped.

Mark nodded and left and headed to the GM's office, back at the locker room the good guys were preparing for their matches, Matt was on a look out while Jeff was out to buy some drink for the new guy who was busy on his things.

"I'm back…Here you go little guy…Your Grapes Juice." Jeff called out and hand over the can of juice.

Rihan happily took the can of Grapes Juice and opened it Jeff sat beside him and drank his soda. Matt looked at the duo with amusement they were really alike, he bet that Rihan liked Skittles too. Jeff and Rihan became friends so easily, his thoughts were broken when Ted and Cody came in.

"Hey if it isn't the new guy…" Cody snickered.

"I think we got a new punching bag." Ted said as he snickered along with his partner.

There is one thing Rihan don't like it is guys full of themselves. He put down his can of juice and stood up gracefully, Matt, Jeff and the others that remained in the locker room watched nervously as their new member stood up, They knew the consequence when messing with the Deadman's very first charge, Edge, Matt, Jeff and Rand are ready to Jump whoever attacks the New Kid first. Rihan walked up to the two snickering duo and stopped in front of them and they stopped snickering and looked down at the smaller wrestler. Rihan smiled and before they knew it Ted and Cody's Twig 'n Berries were kicked and they dropped like stones on the floor cursing for their unmentionables. Rihan snickered and ran out leaving the others behind, Jeff, Matt and Edge Jaw dropped, Randy, Rey and Sin Cara froze, Batista and Christian laughed their ass out. Ted and Cody stood up and gave chase to the little lion, but before they could pass the door Undertaker and Kane came in with Rihan behind them grinning maniacally.

"Punching Bag huh?" Mark hissed.

Kane pounded his fist and pinned the duo that nearly pissed their gears in fright.

"If I ever see you idiots coming even ten feet away from our charge, you only don't have us chasing your asses out…" Kane began.

"You have my Angry Big Brother pound your asses into bits with a sledgehammer." Rihan added.

"Who's your brother?" Asked Batista curiously…

"Didn't I mention my Last name as Levesque, doesn't that ringing a bell on you?" Rihan asked with a lilt of French accent.

"Levesque…Levesque…Levesque…" Batista skimmed his brains for answers, until one came up and made him cringed.

Rihan and the others raised an eyebrow.

"Does by any chance you're a brother to the Cerebral Assassin Triple H?" Batista croaked.

Rihan grinned.

"You got that right boy." Mark huffed.

"But they don't have similarities." Christian said tilting his head on the side.

"Wait till you two are in the ring, because you two are up next." Mark said and glared at his charge.

"I know…I know…no sledgehammering on the ring and no kicking the Balls." Rihan groaned.

The others cringed on that remark.

"Get your little ass moving." Mark huffed pushing the smaller one out of the locker.

"Alright! I'm Moving, I'm Moving geez you're like Hunter Sometimes you know that?" Rihan said and pranced on the hallway to the ring.

Mark could only shake his head, he felt old already but he won't admit that, Christian was on his way to the Ring as well. Mark walked out to watch the Match and the others followed the Deadman to see How the little lion Deal with a Veteran Wrestler, They Heard an unfamiliar Song 'Blood Red Sandman by Lordi' resounded.

"That must be his." Rey said.

"He got some taste for music like those." Kane said.

"Wait till you hear his second choice entrance song." Mark said.

"And that is?" Randy asked.

"It Snows in Hell." Mark sighed.

"I'm sure Satan and his Minions would play snow balls." Kane said sarcastically.

Jeff asked them to keep it down since the match is going to start. In the Screen they can see Rihan took of his vest and start flexing his muscles, as the bell rang Christian got the upper hand and got hold of Rihan but the smaller wrestler easily slipped away and took the ropes, the match took long since Rihan was enjoying torturing his opponents, he tires them first and when the opponent is tired of catching the little bugger, Rihan would begin torturing them and pin them to submission, but this time it's no submission move…it's the copied version of Triple H's Pedigree knocked Christian out and fall by count out.

Once the match is over, Christian was nursing his sore nose and Rihan was putting an icepack on his head.

"Good Game~!" He chimed as he pass Christian.

Christian just raised his hand in answer.

"My nose really hurts you know." He muttered.

"Oh Quit being such a drama queen it will heal." Rihan purred.

At the corner of the locker room Matt and Big Show watched the two chat.

"They do get along pretty well isn't it." Show said.

"Yeah, is Taker Really sure that Rihan is Triple H's Little Bro? They don't look alike." Matt said.

Big Show shrugged.

Later Rihan was on his merry way to the vending machine to buy some drinks when some guys knocked him out.

"So Punk…what are you planning on this little guy." Ziggler asked.

"You'll see." Punk answered and picked up the out cold Rihan on the floor.

But unknown to the two a certain Mexican saw what happened and he ran to look for the Phenom himself and get some help to call for the Cerebral Assassin and some back up.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


End file.
